


2008

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, challenge: rounds-of-kink, mini-New Year's round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen celebrate New Year's Eve. Wall!Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2008

**Warnings:** None, really. Wall!Sex...the NC-17 should be warning enough. Graphic m/m sex.  
 **Disclaimer:** Oh, my dear god. I **_SO_** wished I owned the boys. Jared would never leave my bed and would be waited on hand and foot so that he could be my sex slave. Jensen would be allowed to visit whenever he wanted. However, sadly, I do not own them. I know nothing of their sexual orientations, and if a relationship is going on, it is pure coincidence that I am writing about it. This is fiction.  
 **Challenge:** mini New Year's challenge  
 **Kink:** Wall!Sex  
 **Prompt(s):** ice, memory, burgundy  
 **Author's Notes:** I'll admit, I'm not thrilled with this. *sigh* This is PWP. And I got writer's block. Writer's block for PWP!! Can you imagine? I love dirtytalk!Jared, and for some reason I absolutely **_LOVE_** the nickname Smeckles.

New Year's Eve, 2008

Jared and Jensen had just about finished putting the finishing touches on the house for their New Year's celebration. They had only been in the house since the beginning of the year, so this would be their first big gathering. Fourth of July, not everything had been ready. Thanksgiving was spent at Jensen's and Christmas was with Jared's family. They had invited most of their close friends, Chad, Christian, Steve, Tom and Michael. Chad informed them he'd be bringing a girlfriend with him, so Christian, Steve, Tom and Mike would have to be on their best behavior. While all of them knew about each other's preferences, they weren't broadcast outside of their shows. It's not that they were ashamed, but knew that Hollywood and fans could be judgmental about the stars' lives.

They had agreed upon everyone being over for dinner around 7. Jensen let Jared cook, since he had gone to all the trouble to come up with a menu for the evening. The appetizer consisted of shrimp cocktail, cheese and crackers, mozzarella sticks and Chex mix – nothing too taxing. The main course would be prime rib, twice baked potatoes and a corn casserole. Dessert included Jared's favorite old fashioned cheesecake, key lime pie, chocolate mousse, chocolate chip cookies and brownies.

Steve and Christian were the first to arrive, bearing a couple bottles of Cristal for the toast at midnight. Jared took the bottles and immediately put them on ice. The rest of the guys arrived together shortly afterwards. Chad introduced his girlfriend of the moment, Alicia, around and everyone set about to make her feel at home. 

Jared brought out the appetizers and situated them on the table. Everyone looked forward to tasting them, since they knew what kind of cook Jared was.

Jensen was watching Jared. _He really is too adorable,_ Jensen thought. Jared looked so domestic and happy, getting everything just so. Yeah, it's a girl type thought, but it just rang so true.

Everyone ate their fill and of course Jared had made enough to feed a small army, so there were tons of leftovers. Jared took over again in the kitchen, portioning off food for the guys to take home with them.

The evening passed, filled with music, laughter and…Playstation. This really wasn't what they had planned on, but really, everyone was having so much fun, they just smiled and played their turns.

Jared had been flirting with Jensen all night long – a little look here, a slight brush of his hand on Jensen's ass there – just enough to get knowing smiles from the guys.

Around 11:30, while everyone was engrossed in Raw vs. Smackdown 2008, without Jensen knowing, Jared took an ice cube from the freezer and ran it across the back of Jensen's neck. Jensen yelped and shivered as he tried to move away from Jared. Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and yanked him down to the end of the hallway near their bedroom. Still holding the ice, pressing Jensen to the wall, Jared's hand slid under Jensen's sweater and he rubbed the quickly melting ice over Jensen's nipples. The ice disappeared before Jared was able to really have any fun, but it produced the intended results. He slid Jensen's sweater up over his head and threw it to the floor, his mouth landing on Jensen's nipple, sucking and licking the hardened skin, while his hand rubbed and pinched the other.

The sound that came out of Jensen's mouth was pure sex. Jared loved that he could have such an effect on Jensen. He slid up Jensen's chest and captured his mouth with a kiss. When the kiss broke, Jared feathered light kisses up Jensen's jaw and up to his ear, where he softly bit on the lobe. "Remember, Smeckles, how a year ago we decided to just stay home and spent most of that night in bed?" he whispered. "We were so wrapped up in each other." Jared's hand slowly slid down Jensen's torso. "We kissed and we felt and we mapped each other's body." He paused as he opened the fly on Jensen's jeans. "We sucked and we fucked and it was pure pleasure."

Jensen moaned as the memory of that night flooded his brain. "Jay," he said softly. Jared's hand had now unzipped his jeans and began to slowly stroke him.

"Gonna fuck you so good tonight, Smeckles. I want you to come just before midnight, just before we kiss as we bring in the New Year." Jared began to kiss his way down the same path his hand had run, hard, sucking kisses.

"Jay, everyone's out ---"

"Shhh. They'll never know." Jared hands curled around the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs and lowered them to the ground. Jared stared straight at Jensen's erection and smiled. He looked up at Jensen with eyes full of desire. 

Jensen gasped when he saw Jay on his knees, looking up at him like that. The next thing he felt was Jared's mouth on him, starting with his tongue, which licked up his shaft from the base to the tip. He tongued the tip, which caused another soft moan. Jared slid down a little and took each of Jensen's balls into his mouth, suckling and licking. Jensen grasped at his head, hands tangling in his hair, gently pulling his head back. Jared got the message and slowly put his mouth over Jensen, sucking him down. 

"Yes," Jensen whispered. Jared's mouth worked him, teasing him. "More, Jared, please," he begged.

"That's it, baby. I want to hear you enjoying this."

His mouth enveloped Jensen again and he picked up the pace. One hand held onto Jensen's hip to steady himself, and the other was fondling and rolling his balls, to which sent Jensen into a soft string of curses and moans. Jared pulled his mouth off again. "C'mon, Smeckles. Tell me how much you need this, how much you want this."

"Oh, god, Jay. Please. Please, I need you to suck me down, I need to feel your mouth around me. Oh, you've got me so hard. Please. Please don't stop."

"Mmmmm. That's it." Jared's mouth went back to lavishing Jensen's cock with attention. He sucked harder and faster, hollowing out his cheeks, as Jensen began to rock into him.

"Jay, gonna…gonna…" and suddenly, he was coming in Jared's mouth. "God, love you, Jay, love you so much."

Jared swallowed him down, loving the taste that was uniquely Jensen. Jared licked his cock, just to make sure he hadn't missed a drop. Jared moved his way back up Jensen's body and kissed him deeply. He moved his mouth over to Jensen's ear again. "Know what I'm going to do now?" Jensen whimpered. "Gonna fuck you. Gonna take you and push you up against this wall and fuck you senseless. You look so sweet when I'm fucking you. So beautiful." Jared stripped, then turned Jensen around so his face was against the wall. Jared slid one finger, then two inside Jensen. "C'mon, baby. Open up for me." He slid a third finger in and once Jared was able to work them in and out, he removed them and guided himself into Jensen. Jared's mouth bit down on Jensen's ear. "God, so good, so good to be inside you." He began to slowly roll his hips, gently pushing Jensen's into the wall. Jared grabbed onto Jensen's hip hard enough that there would definitely be a bruise later. Jared began to thrust in earnest and continued to whisper into Jensen's ear. "Like that, baby? Fuck, so beautiful." His breath became ragged as he moved faster and harder. He reached down to find Jensen hard again. "Oh, Smeckles. So hot. Fuck, I love the feeling of you under me." He started to stroke Jensen on pace with his thrusts. Jensen moaning and gasping loudly as Jared swore softly in his ear. "Come for me, Jens. Come all over me," and as he finished saying that, he felt the warmth of Jensen's orgasm over his fist, which pushed Jared into his orgasm. Jared's mouth landed hard on Jensen's shoulder, holding back the sounds he made as he came.

Both panted and tried to catch their breath. "Love you, Smeckles."

"Love you too, Jay."

They kissed languidly. Jensen took a look at his watch. "Jay, almost midnight!" The two got dressed quickly and returned to the living room just as everyone was counting down from 10. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" The Cristal was popped, and Jared made a toast. Jared and Jensen, Chris and Steve, Mike and Tom gave each other a chaste kiss on the cheek and squeezed hands tightly, showing the affection that they felt for each other. 

Jensen pulled Jared around the corner into the kitchen. He reached onto the counter, behind the flour and sugar containers to get a small burgundy velvet box. Jensen cleared his throat. "Um," he started. "Okay. Jared, let's start this new year right." He handed the box to Jared and looked into his eyes with hope. Jared opened the box to find a platinum band. 

Jared blinked. "You mean…". Jensen nodded and smiled. Jared kissed Jensen. "Of course, Smeckles. Of course." He took the band out of the box and gave it to Jensen, who slid the ring on him as they kissed.

"Happy New Year, Jay."

"Happy New Year, Jens."

They went back to their friends and continued to celebrate late into the morning.


End file.
